Scarlet
by RakeruNakamura
Summary: Scarlet Electra was a normal girl like all of us and she liked young justice like us too but one day when she was lonely waiting for a miracle... it happened. RobinxOC i changed the other story -
1. Chapter 1

My new idea and i hope you all like it .

Name: Scarlet Electra

Secret Identity: Silver

Age: 13 (almost 14)

Powers\Abilities: Super strenght, speed, water, ice, fire and lightning. (she has two guns that shot energy)

Looks: Red straight blazing hair, black eyes, her chest is kinda big for her age but her mom used to say it´s family, she´s just as tall as Robin. (She has Erza Scarlet´s tattoo).

Notes: She´s funny, shy, doesn´t trust people too much, it´s difficult to get to her heart, loner, loves music and singing, hates her dad and loves her mom and big sister.

Crush: Robin\Dick Grayson – DUH! XD

Mom: Christine Electra

Sister: Sara Electra

Father (you will figure out who he really is x) ): Carlos Anderson

I will totally skip my studies to keep this story :(


	2. Chapter 1 Life change

Hi everyone, this is my new story and i hope you like it!

If you review may give Robin a kiss ^w^

Robin: A KISS? I DON´T EVEN KNOW THIS PEOPLE!

Me: Stop whining! I don´t own Young Justice but Scarlet is mineee (and other future OC´s) xD

**Scarlet´s POV**

" Haaaaah ..." I sighed and then looked at my phone picture. " I wish i was on your world ..." It was Robin from Young Justice, i´ve fell in love with him, he had everything i liked on a guy... he was funny, serious, a good company and friend, corageus, strong, he wasn´t like most of the boys of my society over here that think the most important thing is sex, drugs and shit... and he has the most gorgeous blue eyes i ever seen.

Of course i would never be in he´s world, it was just a childish dream but for me it wasn´t. I think there´s another world and he´s there...

I was leaning against a tree by the gate of my school looking at the sky and started laughing at my sillyness.

" I´m living an ilusion. Why am always waiting for something to happen when nothing will..." I said sadly. The school bell rang and i knew what it means.

"Dance class!" The boys from my class don´t seem to like me and they are always trying to get my nerves. Do i have a bug or something on my face for them to say and do such heartless things? The worst part was the dance pairs like "cha cha cha", i was always dancing with my teacher and i felt weird everytime... like he was going to touch me, so it scares me.

About the girls, some are awesome others are whores and we are only four in this half of the class. There are 23 students in my class: 6 girls and the rest are boys so you know what i mean. I was always alone during breaks, listening to music and believing that one day my dream would come true. Even if my classmates tried to be friendly with me (probably from pity) i rejected their company.

After 90 minutes of dancing torture and my classmates being stupid i went home.

When i went home my phone rang and i answered it. It was my master José; he was the one who trained me.

**Flashback**

I was walking in the street heading home like always and then i caught a glimpse of an old man being cornered by 5 guys.

"Give us your money you old faggot! " one of them cursed. I just couldn´t see that anymore, so i grabbed my colossal (i don´t know if that´s how it is x)) umbrella and went to protect that old man.

"HEY, STOP IT NOW!" I shouted. Now all the boys including the old man were looking at me.

"And who the hell are you?" one asked.

"None of your business! " i said and charged against them with my umbrella hit them in the stomach causing them to fall to the ground. They all got away leaving me and the old man staring at each other.

"Thank you, but i would´ve been capable of defending myself." The old man said politely.

"Hey!" i shouted.

"Calm down miss, but could you tell me your name?" He asked.

"I´m Scarlet Electra and you sir...?"

"I´m José, would you like to be my student and learn how to fight and defend yourself?" He proposed.

"An old man teaching me how to fight and now i thought i saw it all..." after saying that the old man grabbed me in the leg and threw me against a wall.

"Where do i sign up?" i joked.

José gave me a card with the address and his number and vanished.

**End of the flashback**

*And only thinking that i was 8 years old * I thought.

I answered the phone and heard his voice.

"Hi, José. " I said with a bit of sadness within my voice.

"Hello to you too, my little student." He joked.

*Ahahaha, he still treats me like an 8 year old.* I joked inside.

"Your soul still carries pain and guilt...why is that? " I know what he was trying to do...damn old man.

"It´s my cross, i will carry it until it vanishes with me." I said sadly.

"People shouldn´t live with the weight of guilt or life is not worth living." He said.

"Look, i know this isn´t getting anywhere, so please can you live me alone?" I said tired.

He said ok and hung off the phone. After that i went to the balcony and i wished one more time to be in another world.

"This is STUPID!" I said angrily to myself and went to bed.

"_Scarlet...don´t stop believing when you´re so close to broke the lock between the worlds and to discover all the truth."_

"_Who are you? And what do you mean by the lock and the truth?" her voice echoed._

"_Soon you will know my dearest Scarlet..."_

She woke up by the sound of her alarm and like always it was 06:30 a.m.

She got dressed, drank some water, combed her hair, brushed her teeth and got out of the house to catch the bus.

Today, her class was going to the museum but still she was wondering that weird dream she had.

Later at the museum...

*What did she mean by lock and what truth?* I talked to myself.

I looked at my celephone´s picture and i saw him again...* I will never forget him, i don´t care if he´s not real, i don´t care if i´m living an ilusion... I WILL LOVE HIM!" I thought with a decided look.

"These writings were found on a hill top where you can see the whole city, the language is unknown and it seems that no one could decipher it." The guide told us. I looked up at them and something told me that i should stay here and investigate.

My classmates went to the next room, while i stayed here alone trying to get something.

I touched the wall and the words started to translate into English. I blinked but the words didn´t changed, so i started reading them.

"If you could read this it means your wish is too strong and the lock that separates the worlds is about to crack." I couldn´t believe what i was reading, is this the same lock?

"Go to the top of the hill that sees everything and convey your fellings." I stopped when i watched whelmed by the situation the drawing of a phoenix, by impulse i touched it and it started glowing. A beam of light came direct to my hands, instead of dodging it i caught it and it stopped glowing.

I looked amazed by the object in my hands; it was a necklace with a purple pure diamante.

"Wow... is this for me? " I put the collar around my neck and it glowed a last time.

"I will consider that as a yes." I said to myself, as a paper fell on my hands.

I started reading it.

_Dearest Scarlet, to go to that world you want to much, you must convey your fellings and that necklace is the key for it. Go by the hill tomorrow at 6:30 p.m. and believe with all your strength that you will see the one you love, also all the truth._

Again i was more overwhelmed than before, was this woman telling me that was another world and he was there? Were my prayers finally heard?

I left the museum and went home.

I still had the bands of my training to cover me in my arms and my hands (minus fingers)

I ate my awesome dinner and went to bed because tomorrow would be a long day.

I looked at my necklace again thinking that i´ve seen another like this and darkness took over my sistem.

Next morning...

I did everything I do and got out of my house. I was wearing a blue dress with straps that showed the bands of my training and high heeled black boots.

"I´m pretty sure the florist is open right now." I mumbled.

She walked, but then stopped in front of a shop- the florist.

"Hello miss, what flower would you like?" The shop´s owner asked.

"I would like two white roses and a blue rose, please." I replied

I bought them and went to the cemetery.

I stopped in front of two graves; my mom and my sister.

"Hi mom, hi sis, i´m leaving this world today so i guess this is a goodbye..." I said almost in a verge of tears.

I put one of the white roses on my mother´s grave, the other roses will be in my sister´s grave because the blue one represents her and the white one would be for my future nephew. My sister was pregnant when she died, my mom and i were so happy... it was going to be a little girl...

I can´t cry now, because now it´s my turn.

I climbed to the top of the hill, and when i got there i stretched my arms.

"How would i convey my fellings?" I said to myself.

I listened to the wind and i think it´s trying to tell me something.

"_S...in...g..." _I heard.

"Sing? But what song?" i said.

I looked at one of my memories and i saw my mother singing a song to me. Wait... i remember this song...

Do you remember love? (ranka´s version)

I can hear your voice now,  
Tell me to go to you,  
Just as I am about to be overcome with loneliness.

I can see you now,  
walking towards me,  
as I close my eyes and wait.

My heart was clouded by tears just yesterday,  
But now...

Do you remember when our eyes met?  
Do you remember when our hands touched?  
That was my first foray into love.  
I love you, so.

I am no longer alone.  
You are here with me...

I was glowing, and my necklace too and a portal oppened before me.

I entered, and i saw a weird creature, but i was sure that it was a she.

"_You finally did it, now ... are you sure you want to do this?" she asked_

"Yes, i´ve made my decision." I replied.

"_Before you go i must tell you that only two girls could do the same thing you are doing right now..." _

"Who were they?"

"_Your mother was the first and you are the second." _

I stood there in shock. My mom did the same thing?

"_I know how you must feel but you will know the answers soon enough." She pulled my hand made another portal."Here, now go and good luck." _Thank you" I answered.

I went inside the portal and reached the other side. My consciousness began to fail and I ended up fainting.

To be continued...

I hope you all enjoy it and sorry if there´s some mistakes. (i´m portugese, try to understand) R&R


	3. Chapter 2 HERE, BATSY BATSY!

Heellooo eeveryoneee!

Today her adventure starts *x*

Scarlet: Are you high or something?

Me: Well, duh.

Scarlet: I guess i can´t say anything about it... i have my own things i´m not proud of... u.u

Me: YEP! LETS START!

**Scarlet´s POV**

I woke up in a middle of a forest and also my clothes changed too...

I was wearing a white shirt with straps and with a blue noose around my neck, a navy blue skirt and my boots. I got up and saw a paper on the floor.

"What is this?" I said. The paper was actually a letter, so i began to read it.

"_Dear Scarlet, you are in the other world, now all your questions will find the answer._

_You have a photo of a man that will tell you everything... and never stop believing because your love is waiting for you... now go and be with him. Farewell dearest Scarlet"_

"Photo? " I looked around until i saw a photo. There was a handsome man with long black hair, black eyes and he was wearing a red coat with a big red hat.

"Whoa, i might hate some boys but this one is HOT! Oh crap, my girly side is showing!" I started walking around the forest until something hit me.

"OMG, I´M IN THE OTHER WORLD AND I CAN SEE HIM!" I jumped around in a very happy way.

I walked further in the forest but stopped because i had Cadmus on my way.

"I´m here...but why isn´t Cadmus on fire? Am i late?" I said nervously, i looked at the paper again and saw some little letters in the end of it.

"You have super-strength, speed, control over water, fire, ice, lightning and your necklace will change into two guns that shoot energy." I read. "Note: I sent you in the morning so you have some time to practice your powers, good luck." I finished.

"Aww, that woman is always thinking about me. Better start training my very awesome powers to not make the fool of me." I said as i went to the forest again.

I took a deep breath and with a punch i knocked 4 trees down.

"Holy shit, i think i might compete with Superboy someday." I said as i keep training.

During the whole training, i was thinking about him. He gave me the strength, the courage... Robin is really special for me and i know he suffers not only Robin but Dick Grayson and i will do anything to ease their pain. **(So cheesy ^u^)**

By the sun´s position, i could see that they would be there any minute so i rushed from the forest and saw the smoke. I saw an open window and entered the building.

"At least i got here first but what am i supposed to say when they find me?" I said.

I was definatly more worried about that, than those geno guys and the psycho doctor who turns into a fucking scary monstar! My mind must be so fucked up right now...

I ´ve found the elevator to the real Cadmus and i realized i didn´t remember what level they went.

"Crap..." I facepalmed, in a glimpse i saw one of the buttons glowing and i clicked. The elevator went down and stopped. The doors opened and i got out dumbfounded.

"What just happened...i really don´t care, at least i´m in the right floor." I said realizing where i was.

I walked, actually finding the gate, i placed a hand on it and it opened.

"Yahoo...wow, i´m soo whelmed right now..." I said watching the genomorphs around me.

"Time to hide behind the capsules." I said, hiding myself on the back the capsule.

Some minutes later, i hear voices and the gate opened. My heart skipped a beat...no i actually stopped breathing when i saw him.

*Holy crap! He´s actually here right in front of my eyes! Okay Scarlet you trained hours and hours for this moment but don´t get out right now.* I said mentally to myself.

"Okay, I'm officially whelmed." Robin said.

"This is how they hide it from the world. The real Cadmus isn't even on the grid. They have their own source of power, with these things! It must be what they're ...bred for." Said Kid Flash.

"Of course, even the name is a clue: the Cadmus of myth created a new race by sewing dragon's teeth into the earth." Said Aqualad.

"And this Cadmus creates new life too. Let's find out why." Said Robin.

*I must be dreaming!* I said mentally, gosh i need to stop talking to myself.

"Says here that they're called Genomorphs. Whoa, check out these stats: super strength, telepathy, razor claws. These are living weapons!"

"They're engineering an entire army!" Said Kid Flash. "But for who?"

"Wait there's something else, Project Kr…the files triple encrypted. I can't-

"Don't move!"

A man in yellow and blue with a small group of Genomorphs entered the room.

"Honhonhon they are soo busted... wait a second... THAT MEANS I'M BUSTED TOO!" I muttered.

"Wait? Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash?"

"Least he got your name right." Robin said.

"I know you. Guardian. A hero." Said Aqualad.

"I do my best." Guardian said.

"Then why are you here?" asked Kid Flash.

"That's my question boys. I'm chief of security and you're trespassing. But we can call the justice league. Figure things out."

"You think the league`s gonna approve of you breeding weapons?"

"Weapons? What're you-" Guardian stopped as the little creature on his shoulder started glowing it's horns. "Take them down hard! No mercy!"

Obviously i got out of my hideout, my necklace turned into two blood colored guns and started shooting at the genos. The 3 boys were staring at me and i **REALLY** hate when people are staring at me.

"Are you guys going to stand there all day?" I asked.

They stopped; Robin threw down a smoke bomb and used his grappling hook to make his way across the room leaving Kid Flash, Aqualad and me to fight.

The 3 of us start fighting with the genos but when i saw Guardian heading to Aqualad´s position but I shot him before he could do that.

"Thanks." He said.

I nodded. I grabbed his hand and we got the hell outta there.

I saw Robin and Kid Flash.

"Way to be a team player, Rob!" Kid Flash said angrily.

"Weren't you right behind me?" Robin asked.

As soon as the doors opened Aqualad and I entered the elevator. I took a breath of relief and the 3 boys were staring at me again.

"Don´t stare at me please, i hate it." I said.

"Who are you?" Aqualad asked.

"Well... I really don´t have a super hero name but you can call me Silver." I said.

"What were you doing here?" Asked Kid Flash.

"I was..." *Damn, i was caught on that one.* I thought.

"I was suspicious about this place so i went to see the real deal." I said. "Now your turn guys, i know who you all are but i want you to tell me." I said.

"We´re sorry, he´s Aqualad, he´s Kid Flash and i´m Robin." Said Robin.

"Nice to meet you all, i think we can help each others to find out what´s happening here, no?" I said.

"It works for me." Robin said smiling.

A soft blush covered my face. DAT SMILE!

"Wait, we're heading down?" Aqualad asked.

"Dude, out is up!" Kid Flash shouted while pointing up.

"Excuse me? Project Kr is down, on sub-level 52." Robin replied.

"This is out of control…" Aqualad said while rubbing the back of his neck. "Perhaps…perhaps we should contact the league."

The elevator stopped and Robin got out followed by me.

"Which way?" Asked Aqualad as soon as he caught up to us.

"Yeah, bizarre looking hallway #1 or bizarre looking hallway #2?" Robin replied.

"And the bizarre looking guy with horns right there." I pointed.

"What bizarre looki-"

"HALT!"

"Oh...that guy." Kid Flash said.

The four of us looked and saw a weird creature with two horns in it´s head.

Its horns began glowing and with a flick of its wrist, he sent two explosive cans flying at us.

We dodged all of them and Robin threw a projectile at the guy but it stopped it in mid-air before it reached it and we got out of there.

Kid Flash ran ahead and tripped a woman as he crashed near a closing door. After he saw that it was project Kr he stuck a container between the closing doors to keep them open.

"Hurry!" he cried.

Everyone jumped in through the door as Aqualad kicked the container loose so the doors shut. Robin quickly accessed the control panel near the door and began hacking.

"I disabled the door, we're safe."

"We are trapped." Said Aqualad.

"Do you want to be in the other side instead?" I asked.

"Uh, guys, you should look at this." Said Kid Flash.

He pressed a button at a terminal and a pod in the middle of the room lit up. Inside the pod was a young man wearing a white skin suit with a red S on his chest.

"Superboy..." I muttered.

"Big K, little r the atomic symbol for Krypton."

"Robin, hack." Said Aqualad.

I was staring at Superboy thinking about what was going to happen next.

*I can´t change this future or something even worst might occur.* I thought.

Robin and Aqualad were on the computer, talking and shouting things that i already knew, but then the pod opened.

"I´m sorry..." I muttered sadly. Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash noticed her look on Superboy.

"What´s wrong, Silver?" Robin asked.

"O...oh, i´m sorry... i´m just spacing out, don´t worry." I lied, giving them the best smile i could.

The genomorphs´s horns started glowing and Superboy suddenly jumped and tackled Aqualad to the ground and started punching him. Robin, Kid Flash and Skye quickly ran over and grabbed onto Superboy trying to hold him back.

"Hey, relax! We're on your side," cried Kid Flash.

"Just drop it KF, he won´t listen to us!" I said.

Superboy punched Kid Flash into a large glass test tube, shattering it on impact. He moved back and tried to punch me, but i dodged it.

"I didn't want to do this," said Robin. He blasted a smoke grenade in Superboy's face. Superboy stepped back and waved his hands to clear the air. Aqualad kicked him into the terminal that Robin had hacked to open Superboy's pod.

With my two guns, i tried to hit Superboy when he got up having him trying to hit me in process. When he was trying to punch me on my left, i dodged it but he punched me in the gut with he´s other hand and i lost consciousness.

"Silver!" Robin and Aqualad shouted in unison.

That was the last thing i heard was him and Aqualad... I can´t change anything...

"_Time is short. You must awaken. You must awaken…NOW!"_

I opened my eyes and i was just like the rest of them, trapped.

"What? What do you want?" cried Kid Flash.

Superboy raised an eyebrow.

"Quite staring, you´re freaking me out!"

"KF how about we don´t tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?" Robin said.

Superboy turned his head to me.

"Aww man, i really hate when people are staring at me... Superboy could you please be the nicest and STOP STARING AT ME?" I said getting nervous.

He turned his head to face Aqualad but the three boys stared at me. Great.

"I don´t want to be a nag but, what i said to Superboy includes everyone, even you three." I said.

"Ok...but he actually did what you said." KF said, looking for the right words.

Their heads turned to Superboy.

"We only sought to help you," said Aqualad.

"Yeah, we free you and you turn on us! How's that for gratitude?" Said Kid Flash.

"Kid, be quiet now. I believe our new friend was not in complete control of his actions," said Aqualad.

"Wha-what if I was?" asked Superboy.

"He can talk?" cried Kid Flash.

Superboy clenched his fist. "Yes, **he** can."

"KF, you have to learn how to control what goes out of that mouth." I said.

Also, Robin and Aqualad gave Kid Flash a look. "What? It's not like I said 'it'."

"The Genomorphs taught you, telepathically," said Aqualad.

"They taught me much. I can read, write, and I know the names of things."

"But have you ever actually seen them? Have you ever seen the sun or the sky?" asked Robin

"Images are implanted in my mind…but no."

"Do you know what you are? Who you are?" asked Aqualad.

"I am the Superboy, a Genomorph made from the clone of the Superman, created to replace him should he perish…to destroy him should he turn from the light."

"To be like Superman is a great aspiration. But like Superman you deserve a life of your own, beyond that solar suit, beyond that pod…beyond Cadmus," said Aqualad.

"I LIVE BECAUSE OF CADMUS!" shouted Superboy. "IT IS MY HOME!"

"Your home is a test tube," said Robin. "We can show you the sun."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure it's after midnight, but we can show you the moon," said Kid Flash.

I chuckled.

"We can show you, introduce you, to Superman," said Aqualad.

Superboy's expression changed from serious to deep thought.

"No, they can't."

The orange haired man, the woman Kid Flash ran into and Guardian entered the room, each with a Genomorph gnome on their shoulder.

"They'll be otherwise occupied. Begin the cloning sequence."

"I always wanted a twin sister... I guess today is my lucky day." I joked.

"Pass, Batcave's crowded enough," said Robin.

And get the weapon back in it's pod!" he ordered Guardian.

"Yes, Mr. Desmond," replied Guardian.

"Hey, how come he gets to call Supey an 'it'?" asked Kid Flash.

"Help us," said Aqualad.

Guardian put his hand on Superboy's shoulder to lead him out, but he shook Guardian off.

"Don't start thinking now," said Desmond. A Genomorph gnome jumped onto Superboy's shoulder and it's horns began glowing. "You see, you're not a real boy, you're a weapon and you belong to me! Well, to Cadmus, same difference! Now get back into your pod!"

Superboy turned and left the room without a word.

Desmond looked over to the woman, who nodded. "The cloning sequence is ready, sir."

Two robotic arms with four needles appeared and pierced my chest, sending a powerful electric shock through my body. I tried not to scream but seeing the others scream in pain makes me scream too.

All of a sudden, the door was torn off and tossed aside by Superboy.

"What are you doing? I thought I told you to go back to your pod!"

Desmond, Guardian and Dubbilex ran to grab Superboy, but he easily pushed them aside.

"Don't give me orders."

The needles withdrew, stopping the electric shock.

"So are you here to help us or fry us?" asked Kid Flash.

Superboy narrowed his eyes. "Huh…I don't seem to have heat vision, so I guess helping you is my only option."

Robin's restraints suddenly unlocked. "Ugh finally! Good thing Batman's not here, he'd have my head for taking so long to pick that lock."

"Seriously, that's what you're worried about?" asked Kid Flash. "THE WHOLE LEAGUE WILL HAVE OUR HEADS WHEN WE GET BACK!"

Robin pressed a button and the remaining capsules opened.

"You free Aqualad and i get Kid Mouth and Silver." Robin said.

"Don't you give orders either!" Said Superboy. Superboy jumped over to Aqualad and ripped off his restraints.

Robin did the same with KF and me.

"Are you ok?" He asked... worried?

"Y...yeah..." I said getting slightly flushed. I swear i wanted to slap myself for reacting like this.

The two of us jumped off the pod and raced our way out of the room.

"You'll never get out of here! I'll have you all back in pods within minutes!" shouted Desmond at the fleeing teens

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all." Robin turned and threw four of his projectiles at the containers holding their blood, which exploded on impact.

"What is your deal with this 'whelmed' thing?" asked Kid Flash as they left.

"We're still 42 levels underground. If we can get to an elevator, we can-" before Aqualad could continue talking, a herd of giant Genomorphs stood between them and the only elevator.

"Wow, shit just got serious." I said.

Behind them the smaller Genomorphs began coming out of egg-like shells attached to the walls. One of the large Genomorphs slammed their fists into the ground. Everyone managed to jump back and avoid it and ran ahead while easily dodging the oncoming attacks. However, Superboy, seemed intent on fighting.

"Superboy! The goal is escape! Not to bury ourselves!" shouted Aqualad.

Superboy picked up one of the giant Genomorphs he had knocked down and slammed its body into two others, knocking them back.

Aqualad pried open the elevator doors.

"Hang on tight!" Robin wrapped his arm around my waist as he fired his cable to ascend the elevator shaft.

*Damn, damn! My face must be the color of my hair right now!* I thought.

Superboy grabbed Aqualad and began flying up the elevator shaft, but started falling.

"I'm…falling?"

Robin threw a projectile at the wall, which Aqualad grabbed a hold of.

"Superman can fly…why can't I fly?"

"Don't know, but looks like you can still leap over buildings with a single jump. Still cool," said Kid Flash.

All of a sudden, an elevator from above began descending.

"Guys! This'll have to be our exit!" shouted Robin.

Aqualad and Superboy opened the elevator doors and they got out of the shaft just before the elevator came crashing down on them.

They began running down the hall as a group of Genomorphs appeared and chased them.

"Left, left!" Superboy cried out. Then turned left at the corner.

"Right!" They turned right and wound up at a dead end with a vent.

"Great directions Supey, are you trying to get us repodded?" cried Kid Flash.

"No…I don't understand," said Superboy.

"Don't apologize, this is perfect!" cried Robin. Robin ripped off the cover of the vent and they all crawled in.

"At this rate, we'll never get out," said Kid Flash.

"Shh! Listen," said Superboy.

"The geno guys are such stalkers." I said.

They reached an opening into an empty hallway and Robin began hacking again.

"Did you hack the motion sensors?" I asked smirking.

"I hacked the motion sensors." Robin smirked back.

"Nice." I replied.

"Sweet." Kid Flash said.

"But there's still plenty of them between us and out," said Robin.

"But i finally got room to move!" Kid Flash replied as he rushed of to the stairs.

I followed KF with Robin, Aqualad and Supey behind me.

Suddenly, red lights turned on and alarms sounded. Just as Kid Flash got out of the stairway, a large door shut in the hallway.

"Oh crap." He said, crashing into the wall.

"We're cut off from the street," said Aqualad.

"Thanks, my head hadn't noticed," said Kid Flash.

Superboy and Aqualad tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Dammit, I can't hack this fast enough!" cried Robin. He turned around and saw a herd of giant Genomorphs.

"This way!" Robin led them through a door but it only led everyone to a bigger heard of Genomorphs led by Guardian.

The Genomorph gnomes' horns started glowing, causing all of us to lose consciousness instead of Superboy.

I began to wake up and my head hurts like hell.

"You guys are ok?" I asked.

"Yes." They answered.

"Guardian?" asked Aqualad.

"Go, I'll deal with Desmond," said Guardian, clearly thinking.

"I think not. You kids have caused me a lot of trouble today. Project Blockbuster will allow me to restore that order," said Desmond.

He held up a test tube containing a blue liquid and drank it. His body began changing into a large rock like substance as all his clothes, except his pants, were ripped off as his body expanded.

Guardian moved to attack but Blockbuster pushed him aside. Superboy tried next and landed a couple punches before Blockbuster grabbed him and jumped through the ceiling onto the next floor.

"Well that's one way to burst through a ceiling," said Robin firing his cable.

"You think lab coat planned that?" asked Kid Flash as he and I grabbed onto Robin.

"I doubt he's planning anything anymore," said Aqualad.

Once they all made it to the upper level, Blockbuster threw Superboy into Aqualad, sending them both flying back. Robin, Kid Flash and I ran back to make sure they were ok.

Kid Flash ran up to Blockbuster and slid beneath him. Distracted, Blockbuster quickly turned back just as Superboy and Aqualad punched him. Kid Flash knelt down so Blockbuster tripped over him.

"Learned that one in kindergarten." He said.

Blockbuster went after me and tried to smash me but i caught his hand and slammed him against the pillars.

Then it hit me.

"Robin, i have an idea." I said.

"What is it?" he said meeting me.

"The pillars, if they fall, the building will collapse, which means that monstar will be crushed." I said.

"That's it, you´re a genius Silver!" Robin's digital computer brought up a diagram of the building they were currently in. "KF, get over here!"

Kid Flash managed to get up and made his way over to Robin and I.

"If we can break all the pillars, we can collapse the building on him. You distract him and I'll get Superboy and Aqualad caught up." Explained Robin.

"Got it." Kid Flash ran over and punched Blockbuster, drawing his attention away from Superboy and Aqualad.

Superboy, Aqualad and I smashed the remaining pillars as Robin drew an X in the middle of the room with some chalk.

"KF, get him on the X!" cried Robin.

Kid Flash ran over to Blockbuster and punched him in the head, making Blockbuster chase him.

Aqualad sprayed the floor with water as Kid Flash used it to slide to a stop just in front of the X. Superboy jumped up from behind Kid Flash and punched Blockbuster to the ground.

Aqualad and I sent a powerful electric shock into the water, which carried the electricity to Blockbuster.

"We've got to move!" cried Robin. Everyone began running for the door just as several of Robin's projectiles on the broken pillars detonated causing the entire building to collapse.

Superboy and Aqualad quickly covered Kid Flash, Robin and I.

Once the building had fallen, Superboy lifted a large piece of debris off them. Everyone was fine and had only a few minor scratches and rips on their clothes.

"We…did it," said Aqualad.

"Was there…ever any doubt?" asked Robin. He and Kid Flash high-fived each other before grabbing their chests in pain.

"Hahahahaha!" I started laughing and everyone joined me.

Superboy walked over to the crushed Blockbuster.

"See?" Superboy turned over to Kid Flash. "The moon."

Superboy looked up at the moon and squinted. A figure in red and blue flew towards the teenagers and landed before them. Many other superhero-like figures landed behind Superman

"Wow, and Superman! Do we keep our promises or what?" asked Kid Flash.

"You do realize that you guys are busted, don´t you?" I said.

"Oh boy." Kid Flash gulped.

Superboy walked up to Superman and showed him the red S on his chest causing Superman's eyes to widen. Superboy smiled slightly but it quickly faded when Superman's face turned serious.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Batman.

"He doesn't like being called an it." whispered Kid Flash.

"I'm Superman's clone." Declared Superboy, causing the other supers to look at each other in shock.

Batman glared at the teenagers. "Start taking."

"I´m sorry, i didn´t mean to interrupt but since i no one knows me i will get my royal ass outta here." I said as i speeded out of there.

"Sayonara guys!" I shouted from far away.

In the middle of the way i started walking.

"Now, which way is Gotham City?" I asked myself. I looked down to my necklace. "Man, i really need to see Gotham Academy."

"Don´t you have a little device?" I said as the necklace started glowing making a purple line.

"I guess i need to follow that line." I started to follow it but avoiding the people.

The line disapeared and there it was: Gotham Academy. In front of the gate was a suitcase with my name writen on a paper.

I grab the paper and start reading it.

"_Dear Scarlet, i´m glad you are ok, here is your stuff but the suitcase is a special one, you can put everything in there. I put some money and your costume in there, so please becareful."_

"Really, everything?" I took a peek inside the suitcase and i saw all my stuff even my closet.

"Yahoo! Time to start a new life and i still have money!" I shouted very happy.

"But first i will see my costume." I opened the suitcase again and grabbed a really beautiful costume. It was a black strapless top that'd hold my chest, black gloves that came up at the hands from the elbow, black pants, a pair of high-heeled black boots with silver wings designed and a beautiful silver coloured mask.

"OH MY GOD, so pretty!" I said, putting the costume again in the suitcase.

I started walking around Gotham City, to see more of it.

"I made it... what a beautiful city..."

I walked in a alley and a shadow appeared behind me, so i turned around seeing the Black Knight: Batman. Dudes i almost shit on my pants when i saw him.

"Hi there Bats." I said.

"You are Silver, if i´m right." He replied.

"Yes, but call me by my real name."

"Which is?" he asked.

"Scarlet Electra, is a pleasure to meet you." I said smiling.

"Robin and his friends told me you helped them alot, so i´m offering you the opportunity to join their team and become a superhero."

"I accept your offer gladly, Batsy." I said smirking.

"Another question, where do you live?" He asked.

"I just got to Gotham City, i don´t have a home. I travel." I said.

"I guess you could stay in Mount Justice." He said keeping his poker face.

"Ok, but only tomorrow because i still have alot to see." I replied.

"Fine, here you have the way to Mount Justice." He said, giving me a paper with directions on it.

When i looked up he was gone. My stomach growled for food so, i went to a store and bought some food: orange juice, water and cake. After eating i fell asleep on a bench on the in the park.

I woke up with the sun on my face. I took my bottle of water and drinked it.

"I need to go to Mount Justice." I said half asleep.

I followed the directions batsy gave me and i actually ended up in the right place.

"I don´t know how to get in but, maybe if..." I thought for a second. And had an idea.

"HERE BATSY, BATSY! COME TO MAMA BATSY!" I shouted.

Meanwhile inside Mount Justice (normal POV)

"HERE BATSY, BATSY! COME TO MAMA BATSY!" Robin, Batman, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Superboy heard.

"Wow, I think they are looking for you Batman." Robin said.

Batman just glared.

"GET OUT, GET OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!" They heard.

"How do you know it´s Batman? What if it´s someone looking for a lost dog?" Kid Flash asked.

"BATMAN, GET YOUR FLIPPIN´ CAPE OVER HERE AND OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!"

"Ooooh!" Said KF.

"See?" Robin said smirking.

Batman went to open the gate, as the boys followed him and some of them trying to hide their laughs.

END POV

Scarlet´s POV

*He must be so pissed right now.* I thought snickering to myself.

The gate opens and a very pissed Batman is standing before me, glaring with two boys behind him laughing and other two smiling.

"Don´t look at me like that, i´m not a bad person." I said pretending to look inocent.

"Silver!" Robin said.

"Hi Robin, hi guys!" I answered.

"How are you here?" Robin asked.

"You know... a tall, dark, slighty scary and dressed like a bat guy appeared behind me and offered me a spot in this team so i accepted." I said looking at Batman with a suspicious look in my face.

Robin laughed his signature laugh. I love that laugh.

"So, shall we enter?" Robin asked. I nodded.

When we were inside Batman finally spoke.

"Red Tornado has volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary will handle training. I will deploy you on missions." Finished Batman.

"Real missions?" asked Robin.

"Yes, but covert." Replied Batman.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these big targets on our chest," said Flash, pointing to the lightning bolt on his chest.

"But Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter and Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly," said Aquaman.

"The six of you will be that team," said Batman.

"Cool…wait, six?" asked Robin.

Everyone turned around and saw Martian Manhunter with a girl similar to his appearance.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian."

"Hi," she waved.

"I'm liking this gig already," said Kid Flash. "I'm Kid Flash, this is Robin, Aqualad. It's ok if you forget their names."

"I'm honored to be included," she said.

Everyone walked over to introduce themselves, except Superboy.

"Hey Superboy, come over here and meet Miss M," said Robin.

Just as he walked over, Miss Martian's shirt turned from white and red to black and red to match Superboy's.

"I like your T-shirt," she said, giving him a coy smile while she blushed.

Superboy smiled, just before Robin elbowed him in the rib and smiled at him.

Miss Martian´s head turned on my direction.

"Finally another girl, i´m Miss Martian and you are?" She asked.

"I´m Silver, nice to meet you Miss M." I replied.

"Today is the day," said Aqualad.

"Hey Silver, i´ve been wondering this since i saw you... how old are you?" Kid Flash asked.

"I´m thirteen, why?" I said simply.

"WHAT? WITH A BODY LIKE THAT? NO ONE WOULD SAY THE SAME." He shouted.

I could see everyone was kinda shocked.

"If you have anything to say about my body go talk to my parents." I said angrily.

"I envy her, if my body was like that..." Miss Martian said.

"Ok, i get it... the neighbor is always better than me." I said.

Everyone walked out leaving me and Robin alone.

"Silver." Said Robin. My head turns to face him.

"Yes?"

"I´m happy that you are part of our team." He replied, blushing?

"Me too." I smiled.

Later on...

I was on my new room and to attend Gotham Academy i had an idea: painting my room´s walls.

"I´m gonna draw the universe!" I said organizing the paints and some glitter.

I lay down on my bed and fall asleep.

End chapter

I hope you guys liked it, don´t be mean to me

R&R


End file.
